


My Mistakes Were Made For You

by buddyonacloud



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, also they're both a bit ooc, well this came out sappier than i'd intended it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyonacloud/pseuds/buddyonacloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is tired of Alex's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistakes Were Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be smut but then I found out I can't write sex scenes at all so yeah... I'll probably get back to that though.  
> Also I hope the grammar isn't too messy.  
> Enjoy!

Miles is tired of Alex’s games.  
He knows that it’s mostly for the fans’ benefit and he likes to put on a bit of a show himself but, as the tour is progressing, it’s like Alex is getting more and more provocative, just to get a reaction out of him.  
_What is he trying to prove?_  
Last night, they almost kissed on stage.  
Alex had grabbed him by his necklace, pulling him towards him while he kept singing and Miles was trying to play the usual riff without losing the rhythm.  
His pupils were dilated, his hair all over the place, sweat running down his neck and forearms and his grip was so firm, Miles had thought that this time he would _actually_ do it…  
Except that, of course, he didn’t.  
He pulled away at the last second while the crowd was roaring and cheering, leaving Miles with mouth agape and shaky knees.  
“Why didn’t we do it?”.  
He had managed to ask, after the show was over and they were heading back to their hotel.  
Alex, on the other hand, looked clueless.  
“Why didn’t we do- what?”.  
And Miles had felt shame, like, actual shame, because the whole situation was ridiculous and his brain was clearly playing tricks on him that night and yet-  
“Y’know. Kissed. Why didn’t we go all the way, back on stage?”.  
Alex had laughed, with a hint of nervousness.  
“C’mon Mi, y’know everything we do up there is just for laughs!”.  
Yeah, he knew.  
Except that he wasn’t laughing at all.  
How could he? How could he pretend it was all right, how could he just stay there, going along with it, when he- _no._  
He had promised himself to let it go.  
He had promised himself that back in 2008, after that night… and then again in 2013, after that other incident that he still couldn’t forgive himself for.  
He hadn’t meant to sleep with Alex.  
Hell, he _hadn’t meant to fall in love with his best friend._  
But how can you plan this sort of things?  
And how can you untangle yourself from something you don’t even know you’re in, until it’s too late?  
He knew this tour would be a mistake and he knew he would get the shorter end of the stick while Alex would shrug everything off, busy as he was entertaining his new girlfriend.  
Alex didn’t realise how those ‘just-for-laughs’ moments on stage made him feel, and how could he?  
Miles still remembers his blasé attitude when they ended up in bed together for the first time.  
_“Y’know this is just gonna be a one-time thing, right?”._  
Miles also remembers his stupid self nodding and laughing, because how on earth could he imagine how deep he would fall for that boy?  
And it wouldn’t be a one-time thing either.  
There would be many more drunken sloppy kisses, hurried handjobs and blowjobs behind bushes and in pub’s toilets and, of course, the infamous reunion in 2013, when they hadn’t seen each other in person for a full year and they would end up ripping each other’s clothes off on the backseat of a vintage car, tipsy and yet viciously eager, after just an hour.  
After that night, Miles had marks on his neck and on his back for a week at least.  
He had hoped that the new record, with all the creative process behind it, would bring the sparkle back, except that this time the sparkle wouldn’t just turn into a firework but into a proper bonfire, because they were both older and wiser-  
And Alex had found himself a new girlfriend before Miles even had the chance to bring the subject back up.  
Also, he started acting differently around him.  
There was no more teasing, no more hands casually sliding down his pants during work meetings, no more lazy making-out sessions.  
“She might actually be _The One_ , y’know?”.  
Miles smiled through gritted teeth and said nothing.  
And the thing is, he could even accept the whole situation if it wasn’t for the hypocrisy.  
If Alex would just act normal with him on stage, without grabbing him and grinding against him and looking at him like he was mentally undressing him-  
_Fuck!_  
Miles lets out a sigh, cupping with his hand the erection that has suddenly decided to spring up from under his trousers and looking around to see if anyone’s noticed, but they’re all asleep and at this point the tour bus is pretty dark anyway.  
They’re heading towards France and he leans with his forehead against the window, trying to distract himself from the tingling sensation in his groin.  
At least, he knows what he has to do now.

***

Before they know it, they are back on stage.  
The venue has sold out, the atmosphere is electric and they know they have to give all their best which, in Alex’s case, means doing everything he can to make Miles snap.  
“Let’s kick some ass, yeah?”.  
He says to him right before they go on, slapping his butt for good measure.  
_Don’t be so smug, Turner._  
It happens the same way it happened last night, during the same song. Also, Miles is still wearing his necklace.  
When Alex comes closer to him, languidly singing and swaying, Miles finds himself holding his breath.  
_It’s now or never._  
Alex places a hand on his cheek, staring at him right in the eyes while still singing. He slowly follows the profile of his jaw with his fingers brushing against the stubble that Miles hasn’t bothered to shave to proceed then down his neck, finally reaching for the necklace and ready to do his number.  
He wraps the thin silver chain around his fist pulling Miles towards him and Miles thinks it’s a shame he can’t fully see his friend’s reaction because when he grabs him by his neck, roughly kissing him in front of 6000 people, he does it with his eyes closed. 

***

“So… d’you mind telling me what that was all about?”.  
Miles thought that Alex would be mad at him but he played it rather cool on stage, kissing Miles back while the crowd went insane, then bowing with a grin and carrying on with the show without missing a beat.  
Even now, his tone sounds quite nonchalant.  
“Wasn’t it clear enough?”.  
Miles mumbles, averting Alex’s eyes. It’s not that he regrets doing what he did, but…  
_But what?_  
“Did you do it as a payback for last night?”.  
That question catches him off guard. And he thought he was being clever!  
He doesn’t answer but his face must speak for him, because Alex lets out a hoarse laugh shaking his head and wow, for some reason that _really_ pisses him off.  
“I did it because I fucking love you, Turner”.  
He stopped dead on his track and Alex is a couple of steps ahead of him but in hearing those words he stops as well, slowly turning around to face Miles.  
“Always have”.  
He then adds, with a nervous smile.  
They are now standing in front of each other, both silent and still and for a moment Miles thinks that Alex will walk away and will never speak to him again but what happens instead is even worse, because Alex’s eyes start filling with tears and, a second later, he’s sobbing like he has never done before.

***

They’re both curled up in Alex’s bed, back at the hotel where they’re staying for the night before heading back to the UK tomorrow morning.  
Alex has turned the TV on to fill the silence they’re both too exhausted to break.  
On the screen, a military parade is slowly marching across the Champs-Élysées while a soft woman’s voice in the background speaks in a language neither of them can understand.  
“What is that for?”.  
Finally asks Miles, yawning.  
Alex pulls him closer, lightly kissing him on his forehead before answering:  
“It’s Bastille Day, apparently”.  
He then closes his eyes and it seems like he has dozed off, but he opens them right back when he hears a whistle somewhere outside, followed by a muffled explosion.  
“What the fuck is happening now?”.  
Miles peeps outside the window and smiles, before curling back up against Alex’s chest.  
“Nothing. Just fireworks”.


End file.
